Pregnant Amy
by empty-the-sky
Summary: What would happen if Amy's pregnant? How Sheldon would react? How the gang would react?


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **I haven't written in a while due to some laziness and lack of time even though I promised myself to write.** **I was having trouble sleeping one night when this idea came to me. I wrote the basis of the story on my phone before I decided that 3 AM is a late time to sleep especially when I have to work in the morning.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise this would not be the last season of the show :(**

* * *

 _In which Leonard and Penny heard the news for the first time_

It was just a lazy Tuesday night for Leonard and Penny. They were not scheduled to have dinner with the gang that evening, so they spent the evening by having some takeouts for dinner and got busy with each of their gadgets. There was nothing special that night. They did not feel the need to engage in any meaningful activities, not even watching tv. They decided to just play with their cellphones while waiting until it was time to go to bed. Since they did not have a strict schedule for bedtime, they could sleep simply when they feel like it. One of the perks of being married without kids. Or Sheldon.

Leonard yawned and was about to ask Penny to go to bed when there was a knock from the front door. It was more like three sets of knocks followed by their names. Sheldon. Leonard looked at his watch and noticed that it was past Sheldon's bedtime. He got up and opened the door.

The sight of a gloomy Sheldon and a smiling Amy greeted him. They were already in their pajamas and Leonard wondered what had happened. "Hey, guys, it's past your bedtime. What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong. There's just something we have to do here," muttered Sheldon.

"We're hoping we're not interrupting your evening though and it's okay if we are, we'll go back to our apartment," added Amy. She looked cheerful but also a little nervous.

"Amy, we're already here. There's no point in knocking on their doors in our pajamas just to get back to bed. You should've said that earlier before we got up."

"But I really don't want to bother anyone." Now she looked sad.

However, it seemed to work on Sheldon since his face grew softer although he still looked a little annoyed. "Fine," he replied shortly. Amy instantly looked happy again. That was a quick change of emotion and facial expression in a short time, Leonard thought.

"Hold on! What do you guys need to do here at this hour? And if that's something nasty, the answer is no," interrupted Penny.

"It's not. It's just—" Sheldon started, but then he hesitated and looked at Amy.

Amy pursed her lips. "I guess we should tell them now."

"Don't look at me, you're the one who wanted to wait," retorted Sheldon.

"Tell us what?" asked Leonard.

Amy took a deep breath before she said, "We're pregnant!"

"What? Congratulation!" Penny screamed and rushed to hug Amy.

She was about to hug Sheldon when he raised his hands to stop her. "Wait, wait! _We_ are definitely _not_ pregnant. I'm a male. There is no way I can't be pregnant—Amy is. Although, it seems that the pregnancy has affected her brain to forget about that part." Sheldon snorted.

Penny ignored his statement and hugged him anyway. Leonard followed her action by congratulating and hugging them both. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Five weeks. That's why we wanted to wait before telling you, in case, you know," replied Amy sheepishly.

"Yeah, she wanted to wait until 12 weeks before announcing because she didn't want to 'jinx' it. Apparently, her pregnancy brain also makes her believe in superstition," Sheldon added.

"Hey! I just want to be safe," protested Amy.

"I'm happy for you guys. But what do you guys need to do here again?" asked Leonard

"It's just a craving I have," she replied then looked at Sheldon expectantly.

The man in question sighed. "She wants to sit in my spot."

Leonard and Penny instantly burst out laughing. "Who would have thought Sheldon Cooper would voluntarily let anyone sit on his spot," he said in between his laugh.

Sheldon did not look happy. "Let's get this over with." He took Amy's hand and guided her to the couch. He nodded at her and Amy carefully lowered herself to sit on his precious spot.

When her bottom touched the surface, her eyes lit up. She wiggled and leaned back on the couch. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh, this is so good."

"Yes. Now you know why I treasure it so much. Now, let's get back home. We have to work tomorrow." Sheldon snapped his fingers.

She opened her eyes and pleaded, "But I just sit here."

"You said you just want to sit in my spot, you didn't say how long. We have agreed."

"Fine." Amy pouted as she stood. "Can I sit here again next time? Maybe when we have dinner with the guys this Friday?"

"No," replied Sheldon sternly. However, looking at her sad face, he quickly added, "Well, maybe, we'll see. Come on!"

Amy smiled and followed him out the door. She managed to squeak thank you to Leonard and Penny before Sheldon closed the door of their apartment.

"Looks like Sheldon won't sit on his spot until the baby is born," said Leonard finally.

"Oh, let him be. Giving up his spot is nothing compared to what Amy will go through."

* * *

 _In which the boys saw it with their own eyes_

"I still can't believe you're gonna be a father!" Raj said excitedly.

"Yeah, I still secretly believe that you're actually a robot," Howard said. "But, hey, congratulation! And welcome to the club! Enjoy your free time while you can."

Sheldon only shook his head while eating his fries. The guys were having lunch together at the cafeteria as usual. After having to tell Leonard and Penny the night before, Sheldon convinced Amy to tell the rest of the gang. He argued that if the news had reached Penny, it would travel to the others in no time anyway.

"How's it going so far?" asked Raj. "Does she have any weird craving? Or, or, morning sickness?"

"She does have a craving." Leonard chuckled, remembering things that happened last night.

"Fortunately, she doesn't experience any morning sickness, but the cravings are the worst," complained Sheldon. "She wants everything I have. My food, my spot, my side of the bed, _my_ bathroom schedules. It was hell!"

"What if you say no?" Howard asked curiously. As a father himself, he understood how Sheldon felt. Bernadette also had some weird cravings when she was pregnant.

"She's always awakened in the middle of the night and throw up every time we sleep in our usual sides. Not to mention the intense morning sickness she experiences in the morning. But when she sleeps on my side, nothing happens. No throwing up, no sickness—not even in the morning after," said Sheldon. The guys could not help but laugh.

"You may laugh now, but it has cost me a great amount of quality sleep." Sheldon sighed. "We've been switching sides for the past few weeks."

The guys did not have the chance to comment when the woman in question suddenly greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" said Amy.

Raj and Howard immediately stood and gave her a hug to congratulate her on the pregnancy. Amy was glowing in happiness. Raj then grabbed a seat from the next table for Amy. "Come sit here! Let's have lunch together and tell us everything!" he said.

Amy hesitated and just looked at the chair in front of her, making the guys confused.

Suddenly Sheldon stood and calmly said, "Here, Amy. You can have my seat."

She smiled and quickly sat at the offered seat. Sheldon grabbed the empty chair taken by Raj and moved it next to his wife. He was about to continue eating when he noticed something. "Where's your food?" he asked Amy.

"Oh, I haven't gotten the chance to get it," she replied.

Sheldon did not say anything and stood. He walked to the counter to get the meal for her. "Here," said Sheldon as he gave the tray of food to Amy when he returned.

"To be honest, I'm not really hungry," she said.

"Yes, you are. The last meal you ate is breakfast which is almost six hours ago," replied Sheldon.

"But I don't want to eat this." Amy pushed the tray a little and eyed his expectantly.

"You can't have mine, I almost finish it. You need more food." Sheldon pointed at a couple of fries and an almost finished sandwich left on his tray.

Amy looked at him and pouted.

Sheldon sighed and pulled her tray closer to him. Without saying anything, he took a small bite of her sandwich and ate a couple of the fries.

"I change my mind, I want to eat that," said Amy.

Sheldon handed back the tray to her and continued to finish his lunch as she ate hers happily.

The guys witnessed the whole exchange in awe.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said she wants everything Sheldon has," whispered Howard to Raj.

"Yeah, but if it isn't true love, I don't know what it is," he whispered back.

* * *

 _In which the gang were having dinner and they admitted that Amy's craving was the worst_

"There's the happy lady," Bernadette said to Amy as she entered 4A, followed by Howard and Raj who were holding boxes of food. That Friday night was scheduled for an evening together for the gang. Howard and Bernadette had asked Stuart to help them look after the kids—and although he looked a little sad for not being invited, he still agreed to it.

The news about Amy's unique craving had traveled to the others but the sight of Amy sitting on Sheldon's spot with him sitting next to her still amazed Bernadette. She shook the thought and went to Amy to give her a quick hug. "If you need anything, just let me know. I've been through it twice in my life, I'd like to think myself as the experienced."

"Aw, thank you so much!" replied Amy, grinning.

They soon set the meals on the coffee table, each took their own ordered food and started to chomping down. Except for Amy, who was looking at Sheldon—or rather, Sheldon's food. Bernadette noticed that Sheldon was pretending to chew vigorously although in fact he only took a very small bite.

"I don't really want to eat this; do you want mine?" Sheldon asked Amy who was still looking at his food.

"Yes," she quickly replied. They switched meals and started digging in.

"But, didn't you order the same food as Amy?" Penny's voice trailed off because Sheldon was glaring at her. She dropped the subject. Luckily, Amy did not seem to notice.

They continued eating and chatting. When they were done, they discussed what they would do next since they still had time.

"How about some board games?" asked Leonard.

"No!" The girls screamed in unison. They remembered how Sheldon was with board games. It would be sunrise when it was over.

"We can watch some movie," suggested Raj.

"That's a great idea if we can agree on what to watch," replied Penny.

"Can we watch 2001: A Space Odyssey?" A scared little voice said.

The others looked at Amy shockingly. She said once that she was not a fan of that movie, yet she proposed to watch it that evening. Except for Sheldon, who was beaming at her proudly. "Yes, we can," he said.

"We can?" asked Bernadette.

"Apparently, we can," replied Howard.

The others agreed to follow the will of the only pregnant woman in the room, besides it was a pretty great movie. Although Penny and Bernadette still did not love the idea.

Leonard set the movie on the tv when they heard Sheldon and Amy argued.

"But we are in public, Amy. We have agreed," said Sheldon.

"But I want to," replied Amy. "Just this once, please," she pleaded.

Sheldon looked around and realized that the others were watching them. He sighed. "Fine."

Amy let a little squeal and stood. Sheldon scooted to his spot and then Amy sat on his lap. "Are we going to stare at each other all night or are we going to watch the movie?" said Sheldon wryly to the others.

They quickly averted their gaze to the tv. Sure, a cuddling Shamy was not an everyday sight to see, but they had seen Sheldon threw a tantrum and it was not something they wanted to experience again. Leonard pressed play and soon the familiar soundtrack filled the room, along with familiar sigh from Penny and Bernadette.

"Here we go," muttered Bernadette.

The movie had been playing for five minutes when Penny took out her cellphone. She did not care if Sheldon would scold her later, it would be worth it. However, she realized that such scolding did not come from his mouth. Penny looked up and noticed that Amy was sleeping soundly on his cradle and he tried so hard not to make a move or sound. It was a funny and sweet view. But also, annoying. How come she suggested that movie only to sleep when it was playing.

Sheldon, noticing that Penny's eyes were on them, only glared at her. He made a quick look at the sleeping Amy as if sending her signal not to say anything. Penny let it go and decided to play on her cellphone, Sheldon would not dare to scold her anyway. Besides, she could see that Bernadette also took the opportunity to sneak a little nap herself. Penny continued playing on her phone.

When the credit rolled two hours later, Amy magically woke up. "Is it over?" she asked.

You would have known if you watched it, Penny thought, but she said, "Yes. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did."

"It's pretty late, shall we call it a night?" asked Sheldon to her.

"You're right. Well, guys, it's been a fun evening. We should do this again sometime," said Amy. "Good night." With that, Sheldon and Amy went back to their own apartment.

"We should go home also. Come on, Bernie." Howard gently shook Bernadette awake.

"Wha-what? Is the torture over?" said Bernadette, startled.

"Yes, it is. Not that I saw you complaining about it since you were busy napping," replied Penny.

"Hey, I'm a mother of two kids, I have the right to take a nap."

"Yeah, you and Amy both," said Raj.

"She slept? But she was the one who suggested it."

"I know," Penny commented. "By the way, did you guys notice that Amy gave this puppy eyes every time she pouts and wants something? She looked so scared and sad, it makes me feel bad and wants to do everything for her. No wonder Sheldon yields easily."

"I thought it was only me!" cried Raj. "I feel a little bad for Sheldon."

"Yeah, we know it only means one thing," said Howard. "We can't be alone with Amy."

* * *

 _In which Sheldon gave up_

The first time Sheldon and Amy found out that Amy was pregnant, they were elated, despite it was a few months sooner than they had planned, despite they kept arguing for a few days in a row beforehand—Sheldon counted three and a half days in total.

At first, Amy commented about something that she thought did not make sense on the movie they were watching. Sheldon replied back with his usual remark which most people found rude and mean, and unfortunately, Amy was one of those people that night. Before she knew it, she burst into tears and calling him a jerk. Sheldon said that she overreacted and that her woman hormones were taking control of her. Amy knew she was having one of her usual premenstrual syndromes, or so she thought—it was on her schedules, still, she was mad at him for saying that and ran to the bedroom.

The next day, the similar thing happened. Only this time, it was about her favorite book. And Sheldon started it. And Amy stormed into the bedroom without waiting for him. She almost thought about locking the door but then decided against it.

The next day, Sheldon refused when Amy asked to cuddle. Sheldon thought that she was being too clingy, especially since he still wanted to read before sleeping. Amy thought he did not love her enough.

They could not really remember what they were arguing about the next morning, Sheldon did not even know how it turned into an argument, and he was the one with the eidetic memory. However, Sheldon did remember that Amy's roller-coaster moods due to PMS usually lasted for two days only. So, he asked Leonard to stop by a pharmacy on the way home after work. Thankfully, Leonard did not ask anything.

Amy was taken aback when he asked her to use the pregnancy test. Yes, they were having intercourse regularly, but they still used protection. Well, Sheldon did—Amy's contraception was long gone when they decided to try to have kids that year. Sheldon presented his best arguments about how condoms did not one hundred percent protect her from pregnancy, there was still a chance even though it was little, and that her mood change and constant crying were different than her usual PMS. Amy halfheartedly agreed just to prove him wrong.

Still, when they saw the two lines on the stick, they were overjoyed.

It was the end of their nonstop arguments, but little did Sheldon know that it was the beginning of his suffering.

It took a while for Sheldon to notice that Amy always wanted what he had. At first, it was a simple favor such as switching seats on the couch, which he did not mind because he did not have a specific spot in their apartment—every space and corner felt comfortable to him. Until he noticed that she always asked after he took the seat.

Then she started asking about using his computers and cellphone, which, again, he did not mind—they basically did not keep any secret from each other.

The next days, Amy used the bathroom when it was clearly his schedule. She said she was sorry to him afterward, but she did it again in the evening before bed. Sheldon finally confronted her after she requested to switch their side of the bed, resulting in a sad looking Amy who said she just wanted it even though she could not explain why. Sheldon felt bad and instantly agreed, even though he was not happy. Even more when she asked to cuddle when he was not yet sleepy. He agreed anyway.

He learned his lessons about Amy's constant sickness when she was sleeping on her usual side of the bed in the next few days that week. In the end, he gave up and just switched sides without needing to be asked. It took him some time to get used to, but at least both of them got to sleep soundly.

Moreover, the constant cuddling and hand-holding she wanted all the time. She even had the nerve to ask if she could sit on his lap as if there was no other decent place to sit. In the end, he agreed. Knowing the condition, he knew it was something that she would ask again in the future, at least during her pregnancy. That was why he reminded her to only ask it when they were alone.

Having dinner was harder the first times because Amy kept wanting what he ate and, in the end, they switched plates a few times. It almost drove him crazy. Not that he worried about the germs—he had shared many things with that woman—it was just simply tiring. After that, he decided to prepare all the meal in one big plate to share. Except when they were in public, where he would take a small bite of her food before handing it to her. Amy seemed content with the arrangement.

Sheldon realized that there was no other thing he could do but to surrender to her every need and craving. The pregnancy caused Amy to always be cheerful all the time somehow, which was nice. Although, there was something in her eyes when she was sad and pouting that made him want to do everything for her and made sure she was alright, even if he did not like it.

Then one evening, when they were already on the bed, cuddling, Amy popped the question.

"Sheldon, can I sit on your spot?"

* * *

 **Hey, that's all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you and be kind!**


End file.
